Эффект бабочки
by Marlek
Summary: Когда мы были маленькими, все казалось осуществимым. Почему же, когда мы вырастаем, все не так?  Предупреждение: футанари


**Название: Эффект бабочки**  
><strong>Автор: Marlek<strong>  
><strong>Бета: Тиль-Тиль <strong>  
><strong>Форма: мини, 1754 слова<strong>  
><strong>ПейрингПерсонажи: Кьюбей Ягью/Шимура Отае**  
><strong>Категория: фемслеш<strong>  
><strong>Жанр: романс<strong>  
><strong>Рейтинг: NC-17(кинк!)<strong>  
><strong>Предупреждение: футанари<strong>  
><strong>Примечание: Кьюбей с членом тоже была в каноне.<strong>  
><strong>Краткое содержание: Когда мы были маленькими, все казалось осуществимым. Почему же, когда мы вырастаем, все не так?<strong>

**На арт: .ru/~ **

Отае проснулась далеко за полдень.

В распахнутые седзи нагло вливалось все великолепие лета. Птицы громко пели песни на им одном понятном языке, гроздьями рассевшись на ветвях деревьев. Солнце ярко светило, перемигиваясь и пуская зайчики сквозь листья деревьев с голубого-голубого неба. Фиалки и хризантемы пестрели синим, фиолетовым, красным, желтым, казалось, заливая радужным светом весь двор поместья Шимура. Совсем рядом с верандой две бабочки кружили в танце любви, легкие и пестрые, настоящие дети лета. У одной из них были голубо-белые крылышки, она порхала уверенно и стремительно за своей половинкой. У второй были персикового цвета крылышки, все расписанные в красно-синие капельки, как будто художник-создатель щедро брызнул красками с кистей.

Рядом пошевелились, и Отае отвернулась от бабочек, повернулась спиной к лету.

Кьюбей спала на животе, ухватив Отае за рукав кимоно. Будто боялась, что та исчезнет. Вчера у Отае был выходной и она пригласила подругу потратить недавнюю премию. В итоге непривычная к выпивке Ягью быстро захмелела, и когда они вернулись в додзе Шимуры, уснула у подруги на плече. Будь на ее месте мужчина, Отае не задумываясь поставила бы ему пару фингалов под глазами и оставила на улице, раз не может перепить женщину. Но это была Кью-чан, и поэтому Отае переодела ее в домашнее кимоно и уложила на свой футон. Лето было нежаркое, и вдвоем спать было хорошо.

Несмотря на день, Кьюбей спала без задних ног, оставаясь совсем безразличной к пестроте лета на улице. За ночь волосы у нее выбились из хвоста, и Отае сняла резинку, расчесала пальцами черные как смоль пряди. Улыбнулась внезапно всплывшему из ниоткуда, как карп в пруду, воспоминанию из детства.

- Когда я выросту, то смогу делать что захочу, и смогу покрасить свои волосы в такой же красивый цвет, как волосы у Отае-сан! - глаза у маленькой Кьюбей горят неподдельным восхищением, и Отае краснеет, потому что это самые романтичные слова, которые ей когда-либо говорили, и сказала их девочка. Пусть Кью-чан и занимается в додзе с мечом, и хочет стать самураем, такие слова девочкам должны говорить мальчики. Но ей очень хочется верить, ведь Кью-чан ее подруга.

Теперь ей каждый день на работе в хост-клубе говорят самые прекрасные слова, которые только может услышать девушка в своей жизни, но никакие слова мужчин не могут заставить ее краснеть так же, как слова девчонки в тренировочных хакама из детства.

Оставив волосы подруги, Отае провела рукой по ее шее, забралась в ворот свободно надетого кимоно, огладила плечи и лопатки. У Кьюбей была хорошо развитая спина и плечи, хотя при всех тренировках она все же оставалась довольно женственной. Миловидное фиолетовое короткое кимоно с красными цветами лежало недалеко от футона, снятое ранним утром, когда они вернулись после гуляний. Воспоминание принесло улыбку уже о совсем недавних событиях. Именно по ее предложению они с Кьюбей купили этот наряд. Долго выбирали, ходили по магазином, примеряли то одно, то другое. Пили молочные коктейли в кафешках, покупали всякие мелочи в магазинчиках сувениров. У Отае не было дня лучше, чем та прогулка с подругой. Кьюбей хорошо выглядела в обновке, и хотя она поначалу очень стеснялась длины кимоно и ей было явно не совсем удобно в чулках, она всегда одевалась так, когда Отае приглашала ее погулять.

Что-то промямлив спросонья, Кьюбей перевернулась на спину в объятиях Отае, и из кимоно дерзко выскользнула обнаженная маленькая грудь. Совсем скинув с себя одеяло и уткнувшись лбом в плечо Отае, Кьюбей сладко зевнула, но не проснулась. Кожа на ощупь была теплой и мягкой, и очертив пальцем кружок темно-розового соска, Отае сжала ладонь. Грудь Кьюбей точно помещалась у нее в руке. Под ребрами мерно билось чужое сердце, хотя свое собственное пойманной птичкой пыталось вырваться из груди, предупреждая: нельзя, нельзя!

Сказать по правде, в хост-клубе девушки не только болтали с клиентами. Некоторые встречались с мужчинами и после работы, но разочаровавшись в очередном женатом кавалере, зарекались заводить новые романы. А еще через несколько дней Отае видела их под ручку с новым ухажером. Дуры, что с них взять. А бывало, девушки действительно разочаровывались в мужчинах настолько, что предпочитали им других девушек, часто из того же хост-клуба. Отае не принадлежала ни к одной из групп. Она хотела выйти замуж за достойного мужчину, но пока что жизнь доказывала, что вокруг нее только одни рохли наподобие ее брата или сталкеры-гориллы, как командующий Шинсенгуми. А единственный поцелуй в ее жизни был отдан Кьюбей, подруге детства.

- Когда я выросту, то женюсь на Отае-сан! - с непоколебимой решимостью смотрела на нее в детстве Кью-чан, и спустя года все это вылилось в противостояние двух додзе — Ягью и Шимуры, когда в ряды учеников додзе ее отца вступили и сталкер горилла Кондо-сан, иего замком Хиджиката, и капитан Окита, а еще вся контора, в которой работал ее брат во главе беловолосого лентяя Сакаты Гинтоки. Вся эта разношерстая братия отвоевала Отае в решающем поединке. С тех пор они с Кьюбей всего лишь подруги, как было много лет назад.

Сейчас Кьюбей лежала на ее футоне в домашнем полусползшем кимоно, у нее на лице отпечатался след от подушки, волосы все растрепались и белоснежная кожа при свете дня будто сияла изнутри. Снова очертив большим пальцем загрубевший уже сосок, Отае наклонилась и обхватила губами нежную бусинку. Мир вокруг заполнил вкус и запах Кьюбей, сладкий и нежный. Забравшись другой рукой под вторую полу кимоно, Отае исступленно целовала обнаженную кожу груди и шеи, снова и снова наслаждалась тишиной и покоем, зарывалась носом в маленький пупок и вдыхала полной грудью запах лета. Целовала чужой пульс вдоль голубых венок под белоснежной кожей, слушала чуть сбившееся дыхание. Когда чужая рука легла на затылок, Отае даже не сразу заметила, только тихонько вздохнула, когда пальцы зарылись в волосы, легонько перебирая каштановые пряди. Когда она, наконец, выпрямилась, то увидела, что Кьюбей давно уже не спит. Единственный глаз пристально смотрел на нее, и в груди сладко заныло, а сердце ухнуло вниз, чтобы там разлиться теплом внизу живота. Раскрасневшаяся, в распахнутом кимоно Кьюбей выглядела очень соблазнительно. Отае чувствовала, что сама залилась краской, когда подруга потянула за полу ее кимоно, и оно съехало с плеч, как будто того и ждало.

- Ты такая красивая, Отае-сан, - улыбнулась ей Кьюбей.

Ей много раз говорили эти слова на работе, но только сейчас она точно знала, что говорил это человек, который любил ее такой, какая она есть. Любимый, родной, близкий человек. Совсем избавившись от кимоно, Отае склонилась над подругой, нависла, опираясь локтями, огладила ладонями лицо Кьюбей и прошептала в губы:

- Самая красивая это ты, Кью-чан, - и поцеловала, с усмешкой отмечая про себя, как удивленно ахнула та, что украла ее первый поцелуй.

Кьюбей ответила ей с большим энтузиазмом, обняла, выгнулась навстречу, горячая, возбужденная. Но когда Отае потянулась развязать пояс на кимоно, Кьюбей внезапно остановила ее.

Она открыла глаза, ожидая увидеть отказ, но встретила только теплую улыбку.

- Я всегда хотела, - начала Кьюбей, покраснела еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, это невозможно, и отвела взгляд. Отае ждала. Все, что хотела сказать ей Кью-чан, было важно. Особенно сейчас. Та собралась с духом, и снова взглянув на подругу, быстро выпалила:

- Я всегда хотела жениться на Отае-сан, завести семью, быть достойной защитить и любить ее. Поэтому сделала это.

Пояс легко поддался, шелк скользнул в сторону, открыв необычное зрелище. И как она не заметила? Ранним утром, хмельная и уставшая, впопыхах переодевая подругу? Из-под резинки голубых с белыми оборочками трусиков Кьюбей выглядывала розово-бордовая головка возбужденного члена. Отае завороженно уставилась на него, задержав дыхание. Это было очень странно. Сверху Кьюбей была девушкой, а внизу - мужчиной.

- Тебе не нравиться? - тихо спросила Кьюбей, слегка приподнимаясь.

Он был настоящий - горячий и твердый, когда она с некоторой опаской положила на него ладонь. Кьюбей томно вздохнула и подалась бедрами вперед, в ее руку. Это была такая же часть ее тела, как и все остальные. Чтобы ни случилось, это была ее Кью-чан. Обхватив подругу руками за плечи, Отае заставила ее перевернуться вместе, так, что теперь Кьюбей нависла сверху, и ее распущенные волосы легонько защекотали лицо.

- Давай, - шепнула она в ухо Кьюбей и развела бедра. Та глянула на нее исподлобья, явно сбитая с толку, и тогда Отае обхватила рукой ее член, сдвинула вниз резинку трусиков и помогла направить себе между ног. Кьюбей быстро спохватилась и завершила начатое, сначала легонько, а потом с большей уверенностью толкнувшись в горячее нутро. Это было странное ощущение, ни с чем несравнимое, когда тебя растягивало сильнее, чем от пальцев, когда было горячо и тепло шло не только от тебя, когда пульс бился прямо между ног, как разливался горячим потоком в каждую клеточку тела. Она выгнулась под толчками, зажмурила глаза, и все равно под веками взрывалось фиолетовым, красным, синим, золотым богатство красок. Когда Кьюбей задвигалась сильнее, обняв руками и плотно прижавшись грудь к груди, хрипло дыша ей в ухо, водоворот ощущений захватил Отае с головой. Поднял, завертел, зашумел ветвями деревьев за окном, гомоном птиц, собственными и чужими стонами, закружил в вихре, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее...

Это было лучше, чем она ожидала, прекраснее, чем рассказывали подруги на работе, ярче, сильнее, когда ты одно целое с любимым человеком, когда...

- Люблю тебя, - совсем задыхаясь, прошептала ей в ухо Кьюбей и поток ощущений выбросил Отае из своих лап, как рыбешку на берег, оставив в ошеломлении хватать воздух непослушными губами, открыв рот.

Она и правда всегда этого хотела. Выйти замуж за того, кого любила, завести семью, вырастить детей. Умереть в один день, держась за руки.

- И я тебя...

- ...Кью-чан...

...ее выдернуло из сна, растрепанную и возбужденную, прямо после оргазма. Перед глазами высоко наверху сплеталась древесина потолочного перекрытия.

Постель вся сбилась, одеяло было откинуто, кимоно сползло куда-то за спину. В тишине додзе Шимура было слышно только ее собственное судорожное дыхание. Отае зажмурила глаза, в отчаянии пытаясь вернуться назад, но вместо этого только почувствовала, как скатились по щекам горячие слезы.

Такие сны преследовали ее нечасто, но оставляли после себя прорву разочарований. Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. В распахнутые седзи ворвался теплый летний ветер, слегка остудил разгоряченную кожу. Отае открыла глаза, посмотрела во двор. Мир пестрел красками, наслаждался жизнью и цветением, будто издеваясь над ней. Какое-то движение привлекло ее взгляд и она с удивлением обнаружила, что это голубая с белым бабочка из сна робко уселась на перегородку. Заглянула с опаской, вспорхнула и влетела внутрь. Отае приподнялась на локте, вытянула руку, и бабочка села ей на палец, раскрыла и открыла большие, с едва видной красной каемкой синие крылышки с белыми полукругами. Туловко у нее было черное, и все цвета идеально гармонировали, сочетались с природной грацией существа. Отае завороженно наблюдала, как бабочка потанцевала у нее на руке, покрасовалась, а потом взмахнула напоследок крылышками и упорхнула во двор. Туда, где ее ждала подруга - бабочка с персикового цвета крылышками, щедро украшенными красным и синим. Отае смотрела, как две бабочки посидели немного на лепестках фиалки, а потом одновременно взвились вверх, кружа и играясь, двойной спиралью устремились в небо. Вдвоем.

Отае улыбнулась, вытерла тыльной стороной руки слезы с щек.

Сегодня она поговорит с Кьюбей.


End file.
